It is known in the prior art to provide armrests in materials handling vehicles. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0245038 A1 discloses an armrest provided with three separate armrest locations 40A-40C, each corresponding to an operator of a different size. As illustrated in FIG. 4 of the published application, armrest location 40B is spaced further away from an operator than armrest location 40A and armrest location 40C is spaced further away from an operator than armrest locations 40A and 40B. Hence, a taller operator must lean further to the side to rest his elbow than a shorter operator.
It is also known to provide an armrest and control handle assembly, which assembly is adjustable up and down along a linear path. This assembly is costly to manufacture due to the control handle moving with the armrest.
It is further known to provide a fixed armrest against which an operator may lean while driving a materials handling vehicle. However, such an armrest is uncomfortable for shorter operators as they are required to raise their elbows and forearms too high to rest against the fixed armrest. A fixed armrest is also uncomfortable for taller operators as they are required to lean too much to one side such that their elbows and forearms contact the armrest.
An alternative armrest, which allows for armrest adjustment to accommodate a wide range of operator elbow and forearm positions, is desired.